


The Knight and the Summoner

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, More characters will be added as I go, Multi, Some historical inaccuracies will occur but I'm just gonna wing it, honestly I'm excited to be writing a symmarah fic finally, human falls for pretty dragon lady, mythical beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Dame Fareeha Amari and her fellow knights are sent off to take down a dragon who is said to be threatening the land. But she will come to learn the legends and rumors got a lot of details wrong.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! This fic was inspired by this beautiful fanart by peachdeluxe on tumblr:  
> http://peachdeluxe.tumblr.com/post/166166936298/symms-new-skin-made-me-want-dragonknight
> 
> I immediately fell in love with this AU and began brainstorming ideas on how to bring this story to life. This story is set in the same period as Junkenstein's Revenge, and there are references to that storyline but it's.....an AU of an AU if that makes sense LMFAO 
> 
> hope you guys like it!!

Fareeha was awoken by the sun’s rays peeking through her window curtains. She stirred in bed, trying to stay asleep awhile longer. Her bed was just so warm and comfortable; lying there for a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Unfortunately, her mother usually awoke earlier that she did and would be the one to wake her up if the sun wasn’t successful.

 

Her bedroom door swung open to reveal her mother, smiling wide. “Time to wake up, Fareeha!” she said as she approached her daughter’s bedside. “You know knights don’t get to sleep in late.”

 

Fareeha groaned as she rubbed her eyes. “We can if the King hasn’t given us any assignments,” she replied sleepily. “Unless you need me to accompany you to the marketplace.” 

 

Ana shook her head. “No, but I did make us breakfast so it’s best that you wake up before it all gets cold.”

 

Fareeha’s mother left the bedroom so the knight could get herself dressed for the day. As she had mentioned, there had yet to be any messages from the King so she was in no need to put on her armor. For now, she was just a regular civilian in the village. Opening the door of her small armoire, she searched until she picked a set of earth-toned clothing to replace her night outfit. Once she changed clothes, she went back to the armoire and pulled out a scarf from a top shelf. She wrapped the scarf around her head, closed the armoire and exited her bedroom. Her mother had just placed a hot teapot on the table when her daughter joined her. 

 

“So what is it you would like to do today?” Ana asked as she poured Fareeha a cup of tea. “We have plenty of food so there’s no need to go to the marketplace today.”

 

“It’s a blessing that my status as a knight helps put bread on the table,” Fareeha responded as she sat down. She thanked her mother for the food and tea, and began eating. As always, her mother’s cooking was delicious and she savored every bite. “Perhaps I’ll see if Jesse would like to come by for some training,” she said in between bites.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Ana said as she sat on the other side of the table. “You are always doing things as a knight, why don’t you spend the day and relax?” 

 

Fareeha just shrugged. “Being a knight is all I really-“

 

The mother and daughter were interrupted by rapid knocks on the front door. They both turned to the location of the sound, and Fareeha set down her silverware to rise from the table and head for the door. Once she was standing in front of it, she addressed whoever was on the other side. “This is the Amari residence. State your name and your business,” she said. Ana giggled to herself in the background, sipping her tea while being amused by her daughter’s formality.

 

“It’s the Royal Messenger! Delivering a message from the King!” came the voice from behind the door. Fareeha undid all the locks on the door and opened it slowly, revealing the bubbly face of Lena Oxton. She appeared to be panting slightly, perhaps from sprinting from the castle to the Amari household. “Morning, Dame Fareeha! Lord Reinhardt requests your audience immediately!” Lena told the knight. 

 

“Thank you for relaying the message Lena,” Fareeha replied with a nod. “I will be heading to the castle right away.”

 

Lena bid the knight farewell and ran off, heading in the direction of the Lord’s castle. As Fareeha closed the door, she wondered what it could be that Lord Reinhardt requested of her. Regardless, she walked back to the table where her mother was to relay the news.

 

“Lord Reinhardt needs me at the castle so I’m afraid you’re going to be by yourself today,” Fareeha told Ana. “Thank you for breakfast, it was wonderful as always.”

 

Ana nodded, her face emulating her slight disappointment. “Ah, duty calls. Well, go and get your armor.. I’ll help you with the chain mail and such.”

 

—

 

“Name?”

 

“Dame Fareeha Amari, sir.”

 

“And what business do you have with the King?”

 

“The Lord has called upon me.”

 

“Just a moment.”

 

Fareeha waited in front of the large wooden door leading into the castle. The guardsman she had addressed herself to retreated inside to verify that she was expected, and as soon as he was given the confirmation he ordered his fellow men to open the gate. Fareeha was soon greeted by two men pushing each door open, and once the opening was wide enough she began her trek inside.

 

Metal footsteps clanking across the tiled floors, Fareeha stepped through the main hallway towards the throne room. There, she will find Lord Reinhardt and be given instructions of what duties she had to fulfill for her King. She wondered what kind of task would be bestowed upon her; hunt down a gang of thieves? Escort His Majesty to a neighboring kingdom? Was there a war? She was anxious to find out. 

 

Fareeha approached a tall set of doors guarded by two knights. Upon her arrival, they opened the doors and she made her way into the next room. The throne room was magnificent; large and wide, elaborately decorated in bright royal colors, windows across every wall, and a large golden throne with satin red cushions seated in the middle. The throne was currently occupied by a man almost twice as tall as Fareeha. He was an older fellow with gray hair slicked back and a crown sitting atop his head. A scar ran down his right eye, sunk deeper into his skin than the wrinkles that lined his bearded face. The man was also decked out in armor like Fareeha, making his form appear much more massive. His face lightened up when he noticed the female knight, and stood from the throne to address his guest.

 

“Fareeha, my dear!” the King bellowed. “It’s always a pleasure to see you.”

 

“Greetings your Highness,” Fareeha replied as she knelt in front of the King. “You asked of me?”

 

“No need for the titles, Fareeha. As far as I’m concerned, you and your mother are like family to me,” Lord Reinhardt replied with a laugh. Fareeha looked up at him and smiled back. “Apologies, it’s a force of habit.”

 

“How is Ana doing? Your pay as a knight keeping her well fed I’m hoping?”

 

Fareeha stood up from her kneeling position and nodded. “Yes. She is very grateful that I’m able to provide for the both of us.”

 

Lord Reinhardt stepped closer to Fareeha and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Even if you weren’t a knight, I would have done anything to take care of you two. It’s the least I can do for everything your mother has done for me back in the day. Still, it is honorable that you went into knighthood and worked hard to make it to where you are now.”

 

“Thank you for the high praise, Reinhardt. So what is it you called upon me for today?” Fareeha asked.

 

Lord Reinhardt raised his eyebrows as he remembered why he had her come by in the first place. “Ah! That’s right. I’m waiting for the other knights to arrive, that way I can address all of you.”

 

Fareeha tilted her head. “Other knights? So this is a group task?” 

 

“Oh yes, we have a situation on our hands that requires more than one knight’s skills. It’s important that we- ah! There you all are!”

 

The King and the knight did not notice the tall doors opening again, and in came a small group of people of different shapes and sizes and in similar armor as Fareeha. Fareeha has been on assignments with these knights before, on individual occasions, but this was the first time they were all going to be working together. The most familiar face to Fareeha was Jesse, a man known for his quick thinking and even quicker movements. He was a bit foolish, but a lovable comrade. Fareeha knew Jesse since childhood; they were so close that they sometimes considered each other as siblings. They taught each other how to fight, and earned their knighthood at the same time. It was her mother Ana who had given him his wide rim hat as a gift, and he had worn it ever since. 

 

Next to Jesse was a very tall woman with short blonde hair. She had a scar like the King, stretched over her brow and eye. Her form was massive, and with the bulging muscles hidden underneath her armor Fareeha had always thought she could lift the King with one hand. Her name was Aleksandra Zaryanova, but in less formal gatherings she went by simply Zarya.

 

The third and final knight of the arrived group was a tall man with gray-white hair and an impressive gut. He was older than Jesse and Zarya but younger than the King. The man was an aggressive fighter named Mako. While violent in combat, he was a quiet and reserved individual. He didn’t speak much, and preferred to answer with grunts and hums. Many of the villagers were terrified of him, but after months of working alongside him Fareeha had come to see his light-hearted side. A silent building of trust.

 

“My dear warriors,” Lord Reinhardt said. “There is a serious threat out in the East that needs to be handled. There are whispers throughout the neighboring villages that a dragon is hiding out in the caverns and attacking the townspeople. Rumors say it flies over towns and swoops down to steal from the villagers. You must put an end to the demon’s life immediately, and keep this land safe.”

 

“A dragon?” Zarya asked. “Is it as large as they say in the legends? Almost as big as the castle?”

 

“I do not know,” Lord Reinhardt replied. “While dragons have not terrorized this land in quite some time, I assume they have been hiding away in the mountains and plotting their revenge. You are my greatest warriors, and together I know you will succeed.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first beast we had to take down,” Jesse said. “‘Member when that gryphon started ripping roofs off of people’s homes?”

 

“The repairs took months,” Fareeha sighed. “But thankfully I took it down with that javelin.”

 

“It will be a perilous fight but we must do what is needed to protect the kingdom,” Lord Reinhardt announced. “Be sure to prepare for your travels, and may the Heavens bless you all with strength and protection!”

 

The knights brought their right arms to their chests and bowed to the king with a shout of “Yes, Your Highness” and they leaned back upwards to turn and head out of the room. Fareeha was behind the pack, but was stopped before she began to move forward. She turned her head and saw that the King had placed a hand on her shoulder, his face proud but with a twinge of concern. “Do be careful Fareeha,” he told her. “I would hate for your mother to have to bury her daughter so early in her life.”

 

“It is my duty as a knight to lay my life on the line for the kingdom,” Fareeha replied. “We are both aware of the risks that come with the title. But I will do what you ask of me, and I will succeed.”

 

Lord Reinhardt smiled, and gave the female knight a pat on the back. Fareeha smiled back, and resumed exiting the throne room. “Do the kingdom proud, all of you!” the King shouted.

 

—

 

“Where should we stop first?” Fareeha asked the other knights. 

 

The four were in the middle of a bustling town, collecting resources for their journey to the dragon’s lair. The trip would take half a day, so they estimated they would reach the caverns by nightfall. They needed three things: food, horses and a special item specifically for taking down dragons. They discussed amongst themselves where to go for these necessities, and now needed to figure out which place was closest to visit first.

 

“Oh Mako,” Zarya asked the other knight. “Is the laboratory just down the road here? Why don’t we visit the Doctor first, then? The bakery is not too far from there, so we can visit there next.”

 

Mako nodded once, and led the way to their first location. The village had a well known scientist, a rather...peculiar man by the name of Jamison Junkenstein. The eccentric doctor was loud and wild and crass, but villagers trusted him for assistance when they were faced with oddities. He was always coming up with potions and weapons, inventing things for the townsfolk to better their lives. Perhaps he knew a way to take down a dragon.

 

From outside the door, the knights could practically hear the Doctor’s mind whirling with new ideas. Either that, or something metal was spinning madly inside. Mako opened the front door with ease, and invited the other three inside. The laboratory seemed like a normal home on the outside, but on the inside it was an explosion of science. Test tubes and papers littered tables, machinery decorated the floors and walls, and pipes and Tesla coils were buzzing with noise.

 

Dr. Junkenstein was not in sight, but his voice rang out from the noise. “Is that you, Mako?” he yelled. “Had a real weird dream, gotta tell ya!” 

 

The knights looked around for the source of the voice, but the clutter around the laboratory was like a maze. Eventually, a lanky man in a white on coat and goggles appeared in front of them. He had white hair that stuck out in different angles, a metal arm and peg leg that rubbed against the wood floor, and a grin spread across his face. His expression turned to one of surprise when he noticed Mako was not alone.

 

“My, what’s the occasion?” Dr. Junkenstein said. “How may I help ya?”

 

“Good morning doctor,” Fareeha said. “We have been sent to take down a dragon in the East, and require a tool to defeat it.”

 

“A dragon, eh?” The doctor asked as he tapped at his stubbled chin. “I’ll have to check me cabinet. Follow me, then!”

 

Dr. Junkenstein whirled around and hobbled into the next room, and the knights followed suit. The room had even more test tubes all over the place, liquids of different colors bubbling inside the glass. As Dr. Junkenstein opened a large cabinet full of bottles with labels, he chattered away. “Anywho, back to that dream I had! It was so dark, so gloomy! I was in my lab, but it wasn’t REALLY my lab.”

 

He picked up different bottles and placed them back on the shelves at a rapid pace, his eyes quickly scanning the labels. “There was a large creature on a table, under a sheet. Now that I think about it Mako, it kinda looked a lot like you! But I was mulling around, muttering something about Lord Reinhardt. Had he done something to upset me? Whatever it was, it must’ve set me off because I was planning to kill him! Can you believe it?”

 

“Quite the dream,” Mako replied.

 

“Quite the dream indeed!” Dr. Junkenstein cackled.

 

He paused while holding one particular bottle, and with an excited “Ah!” he spun around and stepped over to Fareeha. He held up the bottle in front of her to take. The contents inside appeared as if it were pure melted gold, and the way it shimmered held Fareeha’s attention as she took it from the doctor.

 

“Dragons always loved their gold,” Dr. Junkenstein commented. “The lil’ present I snuck inside tha serum should knock its claws clean off. Get it to drink it, and it should be weak enough for ya to chop off its head!”

 

“Thank you Doctor for your help,” Fareeha said, and she motioned for the knights to leave. Jesse and Zarya made their way out, but Fareeha noticed Mako was not with them. She turned and saw that he and Dr. Junkenstein had moved towards one another. 

 

“Oh Mako,” the scientist said with a dreamy sigh. “I wish you could find a way to bring tha dragon’s head back so we could mount it on tha walls with the other monsters, but it’ll probably be much too large. Bring me back a scale, then? Or five? Maybe toss in a claw or two? Oh, tha kinds of experiments I can do!”

 

“Sure,” came Mako’s reply.

 

Dr. Junkenstein squeaked in delight, and leaned upwards to plant a quick kiss on Mako’s cheek. “You’re tha best knight this genius scientist could ever ask for!” he exclaimed. 

 

Fareeha chuckled at the display, and made her way out of the house. She met up with Jesse and Zarya outside who were deep in conversation about swordfighting techniques. Jesse’s style of fighting was very strong in the element of surprise, while Zarya liked to attack head-on. 

 

“Whoever hits first is bound to be winner,” Zarya told Jesse. “If you do not establish yourself as threat, enemy will walk all over you.”

 

“I’m not one to get hasty,” Jesse replied with a tip of the hat. “My way of makin’ the other guy sweat is by pullin’ out my sword when they least expect it.”

 

When Mako exited the doctor’s home, the knights headed for their next stop. They would stock up on food for the journey at the bakery, run by a small woman by the name of Mei-Ling. Mei was a sweet and caring baker who was famous in town for her award winning pastries. Jesse and Mako decided to go to the butcher nearby and grab some meats, and would meet up with the other two knights once they were done. Zarya and Fareeha approached the window front of the bakery, and could already smell the delicious treats from behind the door. Zarya opened the door, and made way for Fareeha to enter first. 

 

The bakery stunk of sugar. Trays and plates decorated the area with pies and cakes, and the front counter had a batch of cookies that looked like they had just come out of the oven. The two women could make out faint humming behind the counter, and Zarya walked up to ring the bell. The humming stopped, and out came Mei in a small white apron and flour on her face.

 

“Good morning, Aleksandra!” she said cheerfully. “Oh, and good morning to you too Fareeha! Anything going on today?”

 

“We are off to fight a dragon!” Zarya said. “We’ve come to take some bread for our travel.”

 

“A...a dragon?” Mei asked with concern. “That sounds really scary. It’s not only the two of you going, is it?”

 

“Mako and Jesse will be with us,” Fareeha chimed in. “Lord Reinhardt made sure to send, in his words, ‘the best’.”

 

Mei gave her a small smile, but still appeared worried. “Do be careful, please! I know you are all very skilled fighters but I would hate to never see you again.”

 

“Don’t know what I would do if I never got to eat your delicious pies again,” Zarya said as she leaned on the counter. Mei’s face turned a light shade of pink, and rushed over to the oven. “Th-the bread’s almost done! Just need another minute!” she told the knights nervously.

 

“You sure like to tease her,” Fareeha told Zarya with a smirk.

 

“All part of my plan,” Zarya replied with a wink.

 

Mei returned a couple minutes later with a package of bread carefully wrapped in a cloth. “The bread is still warm, so try to enjoy some during your journey!” she said as she handed the food to Fareeha. “Please, please be careful out there. Fighting a dragon! My goodness.”

 

“Don’t fret Mei, I’ll come back for you!” Zarya said with a playful salute as she made her way out of the bakery. Mei blushed again, and scurried back to her baking before anyone would notice her reddening face. Fareeha just shook her head and followed the taller woman outside. The other two knights appeared shortly after, packages of meat in tow. Together again, the four knights stepped towards their final destination before setting off: the stables.

 

The knights’ horses were looked after by two squires by the names of Hana and Lúcio. The two close friends were delighted to see their mentors, but were also curious for the reason of their visit. 

 

“Is there something going on?” Hana asked the knights as they headed for their respective horses. 

 

Fareeha approached the squires and nodded. “We have been assigned to take down a dragon that has been attacking nearby villages. Training will be held off until our return.”

 

“Hope it’s not as serious as the time that cockatrice strolled into town,” Lúcio said as he brought over Fareeha’s steed. “Still pretty funny that it looked in the reflection of your armor and killed itself that way!”

 

“I remember that day,” Fareeha chuckled. “My mother had polished my armor for me that morning. She told me there was more to clean armor than just looking important, and it appeared she was right.”

 

“After all the weird beasts we had to fight around here, fightin’ a dragon sounds pretty normal to us at this point,” Jesse said with his horse in tow. “It’ll start gettin’ odd when we have to take down a regular animal.”

 

“My mother told me of the types of monsters she fought back when she was a pirate,” Fareeha told her fellow knights. “Sirens and krakens and even a ghost ship...far from where we are, there are even more kinds of beasts out there we don’t even know about. Things we don’t understand. But no matter what, we must strive to protect our homes, and the townsfolk. That is our duty as knights.”

 

“For someone with a former pirate as a mom, you sure are serious Dame Fareeha!” Hana laughed. “I’ve seen the way you guys fight though, I know you’ll be fine. Just don’t come back engulfed in flames or something.”

 

The four knights thanked the squires for their horses, and left the stables. They mounted onto their horses and directed their steeds to bring them to the town gates. Other knights were standing tall and proud at the exit, opening the gates to let them through and wishing them good luck on their mission. Some shouted that they would ask the gods to give them protection, others said they knew they would return as victors. Fareeha and her comrades thanked them all for the kind words, and as soon as they entered the outside world they immediately kicked into gear and brought their horses into steady gallops across the dirt ground. As they sped down the path and headed towards the caverns, Zarya filled the other knights with determination as she exclaimed over the wind, “First one to stab the dragon gets to choose where we celebrate!”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to take on the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!!!
> 
> Sorry this took awhile. Chapter updates are gonna be spread out because of life stuff. But I’m still dedicated to telling this story!!
> 
> But I’m really excited about this chapter cuz now the plot’s really gonna move along!

There weren’t too far from the caverns now, though night had fallen. They set up camp within the open space of the land, and Mako started a roaring fire.

The meats they had purchased roasted over the fire while the knights talked amongst themselves. Discussions of what the dragon would be like, and different ways they would take it down. “As long as we can get it to drink this potion,” Fareeha said, “We will be victorious and bring peace to the land once more.”

“Still hard to believe that we’re on our way to take down a fire-breathing monster though,” Jesse said as he poked at the fire. “Wonder how big it’s gonna be. Think maybe we’d be able to ride it or somethin’?”

“May not let us do that if we’re barging into its nest,” Zarya piped up. “I’m more interested in the hordes of gold it must have. Think of all the riches we could bring to the village!”

“I fear that gold may have been stolen however,” Fareeha told Zarya. “We wouldn’t be any better if we took it for ourselves.”

“Hey, finders keepers,” Jesse shrugged. Zarya laughed in agreement and Fareeha just rolled her eyes. She turned to Mako to see if she could get his input on the conversation, but it appeared he had already fallen asleep. Mako wasn’t much of a meat fan anyhow, so she figured he must’ve snacked on some bread and cheese before bed. Fareeha was feeling rather sleepy herself, and lied down on the ground to get herself comfortable. The horses were secured to trees nearby, their weapons were around them should there be an attack, and her companions were safe and enjoying each other’s company. She would rest easy.

“Whoa there, don’t you wanna eat somethin’ first?” Jesse asked Fareeha snapping the woman back into consciousness.

—

The Sun wasn’t entirely up high just yet, but its rays peeking over the mountaintops was enough to light the ground and stir the knights awake. Fareeha lifted her body from the cold ground, blanket sliding down her form. She rubbed at her tired eyes and looked around at the other knights who were slowly rising from slumber as well. Jesse wasted no time plopping his hat on his head and standing up, and did a few stretches to loosen himself up. Zarya appeared to not want to wake up; her eyes were open but she was rolling back and forth and groaning in annoyance. Fareeha chuckled at the display, then looked over at Mako who was also in a seated position. His hair wasn’t up in its usual ponytail, so his long silver hair was at his shoulders. Some of the strands fell over his eyes, so Fareeha couldn’t tell if they were open or if he was sleeping sitting up.

“Come on now,” Jesse said as he collected his things. “We got ourselves a dragon to kill.”

The other knights rose from their spots on the ground and cleaned up their camp, and headed for their horses. They made sure to feed their steeds with plenty of vegetables before placing their supplies into the bags connected to their saddles, and climbed onto their backs. “Is everyone prepared?” Fareeha asked the group. They nodded at the female knight, and the four of them whipped the reins on their horses to get in motion.

They rode across the grasslands and quickly approached a small forest area. The cavern that the dragon was said to be hiding was just ahead of the collection of trees. The knights scanned the forest in case the dragon or any other kind of beast was lurking amongst the branches. So far the coast was clear. Nothing but birds chirping within the leaves accompanied the sounds of their horses’ hooves stepping on leaves with a soft crunch sound. Suddenly the trees were beginning to appear more sparse, signaling that the knights were reaching the end of the forest. The grassy floor of the forest was turning into more dirt and rocks, and the knights brought their horses to a half as they all looked up at the open path ahead.

A large dirt road was headed upwards, and ran between a large gathering of boulders. Through there, the knights could make out the rest of the mountain and spotted a small entrance within the rocky exterior. This was the place. They had made it to the dragon’s lair.

Fareeha whirled her horse around to face her group. “We do not know what’s ahead of us, but we must plan our attack accordingly,” she told them. “In the event that we face the dragon head on, Mako and Zarya are to stay in the back since you both are our bigger and stronger fighters. Jesse and I are faster, and will lead in front to move and distract the beast while you two move in and give it everything you’ve got. Is that clear?”

The three nodded, and they all dismounted from their horses. They tied them to the remaining trees in the area, and checked to make sure their swords and other small weapons were on their holsters. Once they felt they were ready, the four knights turned to the mountain and made their way up the dirt path.

The air was tense. Everyone in the group had similar thoughts- _how big is this dragon? Why is it attacking people? Will the battle be easy?_

_Will I die?_

That was the risk that came with being a knight. Their lives were on the line. They could lose everything in one fell swoop. But they all knew the risks. They’ve taken risks. They were loyal to their home and their King. And this task was no exception. They were off to kill a dragon, and keep the land safe.

The knights reached the entrance of the cavern, and noticed that the walls of the cave were lit by torches. It appeared this dragon was smart. Could it be one of those dragons that was capable of communicating with humans? No way could a horrible beast know how to do such a thing on its own. The group entered the cave, looking out for anything else unusual. The path stretched on, the sound of their footsteps bouncing off the rocky walls. The trail of lit torches continued, and just when they thought it would go forever the knights discovered another oddity within the cave.

They stumbled upon a room with multiple walls in different angles, and four paths. A maze. What kind of dragon needed a maze in its cave? Things made even less sense.

“What do we do?” Zarya asked. “We don’t know how long maze could go for. Could be a trap.”

“Who knows if we go down one way, and end up gettin’ killed,” Jesse added.

Fareeha thought for a moment, looking back and forth between the other knights and the maze. “It’s a risk we’re gonna have to take, but for now it’s best that we split up. There’s a path for each of us to take, and one will certainly lead to the dragon.”

“And if one of us finds the right one?” said Zarya.

“I don’t want any of us to face the dragon alone. Should the other paths not lead to certain death, make your way back here and we’ll regroup. Then we’ll take the right path down and continue towards the dragon. If the rest do die, well…” Fareeha trailed off. “...for now, we’re still focused on killing the dragon. Let’s go.”

The four knights pulled out their swords, said their good-byes and best wishes to each other, and separated. They each entered a path into the maze, and began exploring. Fareeha has chosen the third path, and quickly moved throughout the path. She wasn’t going to waste any time. She hasn’t heard any screams or yells so far, and hoped it stayed that way. While she knew they were doing this for the sake of the kingdom, she was still worried deep down that her friends could get hurt. Fareeha was met with many twists and turns, and the path towards the end felt as if it was going to last forever. It was still quiet around her, and she began to fret that perhaps her comrades met their ends silently and she would never know. She was running even faster now, determined to reach the end and hopefully be on the path that leads to the other side.

And to her luck, it appeared she was.

Fareeha reached the end of the path, an opening that sat in front of another torchlit path. This time, however, Fareeha could make a small glow at the end of the new path. Raising her sword higher in the air so the handle was in front of her torso, Fareeha crept down the path and towards the glowing light. She glanced around the path and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but a strange feeling was building inside her chest. She was beginning to sweat. Fareeha couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous and tense.

The path was curving now, and it turned out the glowing light was coming from an open room. Fareeha moved even closer, and nearly dropped her sword when she got a full view.

The room was massive. It was wide, and the ceiling was quite high. But the room was by no means empty. Each and every crevice was filled with gold objects. Piles upon piles of golden treasures littered the walls, floors and furniture. It was a beautiful sight. Fareeha imagined what it would be like to sell all this gold. It could feed her village and every neighboring village for centuries!

Fareeha shook her head and regained focus. Her main task was to kill the dragon that swelled within this cave. But where is the dragon? She should have spotted it right away. Hopefully it didn’t leave the cavern already. Frankly she found it kind of odd that a dragon would be in need of human furniture. Regardless, she needed to head back and regroup with the other knights. She was going to head into this alone. As she was ready to turn back however, she heard a small noise. Fareeha whirled back around, and her eyes went wide.

A figure had walked into the middle of the treasure room, but it was by no means human. Its form resembled a woman, but its skin was littered in scales. A pair of wings wrapped around its waist, resembling that of a long skirt. The head had a human-like face, but instead of hair the head was accompanied by something scaley and long. A tail where it shouldn’t be. The middle of this figure’s chest glowed a bright light orange, as if a raging fire burned in its chest.

But what struck Fareeha the most was how incredibly beautiful this strange being was.

“And who do I owe the pleasure of trespassing in my home?” said the creature. It understood human language. They didn’t appear to be angry at Fareeha’s arrival, in fact that seemed more curious.

Was...was this the fabled dragon Fareeha and the others were supposed to kill?

Regardless, it didn’t matter if the dragon was pleasing to look at. Or that it could speak. This dragon was terrorizing people and it had to be struck down. Fareeha raised her sword and pointed it at the dragon, but there was a slight waver to her movements. “I am Dame Fareeha Amari of Eichenwalde and I have...have come to...slay you!” she stumbled. So much for coming off as intimidating.

The dragon tucked their hand under their chin while placing their other hand under the elbow. “Is that so?” they said with an amused smirk. Yeah, they definitely weren’t put off by the knight. Fareeha could feel herself begin to sweat as the dragon moved closer, but kept her sword raised.

“Care for some tea?” the dragon asked as they gestured to a small golden table with two gold chairs. Atop of the table was a solid gold tea set; two teacups and a teapot with small designs dancing along their surfaces.

Junkenstein wasn’t kidding. Dragons really DID love their gold.

Fareeha still wasn’t giving up. “I didn’t come for tea,” she said as she raised her sword higher in front of the dragon. “I came for your head on a platter so this land can resume a peaceful life.”

The dragon shrugged. “If you insist. But before you kill me, could you at least let me enjoy this last cup?”

The knight stared at the creature in confusion as the dragon walked over to the table and placed her hand on the teapot. “Oh dear, the tea’s starting to get a little cold. But that is not an issue.” The dragon rose the teapot over her head, and they tilted their head so their mouth was just underneath. Suddenly, the dragon pressed their lips together and blew, a small plume of fire bursting from their mouth. Fareeha was completely stunned as she watched the scene before her, and began to lower her sword. Something was starting to feel wrong here. Wasn’t the dragon supposed to be vicious? Why didn’t they attack her yet? Why did they just offer her tea? And although the room was filled with golden objects, she hadn’t spotted a single gold coin.

What’s going on here?

As soon as the dragon was done, Fareeha spoke as they poured themselves a cup of tea. “To be honest, you’re not the dragon I was expecting to fight,” said the knight. “Why are you being so...hospitable?”

“Is that not what you’re supposed to do when you have guests?” the dragon chuckled. “Well, you seem to be a bit in a hurry, so you may want to rejoin your friends.”

Friends?

How did-

“Don’t look so shocked. The walls in this cave echo, you know. You’re not as sneaky as you think.”

Oh.

“W-well, I’ll just cut to the chase then. If you’re not a violent beast, so why do you steal from villages?” the knight demanded.

Stirring their tea, the dragon smiled at Fareeha. “Are you sure you don’t have it the other way around, human?”

Fareeha was once again stunned. The dragon had to be playing tricks on her. That had to be it. They’re trying to make her doubt herself, and when she’s at her weakest the dragon would strike. She was not going to be made a fool of. “Enough of the mind games!” she shouted.

The dragon drank the last of their tea, and placed the cup onto the table gently. They then walked over to the knight, their smile unwavering. “You’ll need some time to ponder,” they said. “For now, I think it’s best you and your fellow knights return home. But, if you want to know the truth, you are more than welcome to return here for another visit.”

“A...another visit?!” Fareeha scoffed. “I’ve come here to kill you!”

“So why is your sword still facing the ground? You had more than one opportunity to kill me.”

Fareeha blinked. Her head was reeling. But the dragon had a point- she was stalling for some reason. Why couldn’t she carry out the mission?

The dragon brought a hand to their scaly chest and broke off a large piece of scale. They took Fareeha’s free hand and placed the scale into her palm. “Your village wanted me dead, yes? Show them this so they think you succeeded. Humans are foolish, so they are bound to believe you immediately. Then, wait about a week or so before you return to me. I will tell you everything. But,” the dragon lifted a finger. “Should you make the mistake of coming back still with the intention of killing me, you will not make it out alive. I guarantee you.”

Fareeha looked at the scale in her hand, then back at the dragon, then back at the scale again. The dragon was showing her mercy. They were being hospitable and kind. This was wrong. This didn’t make any sense. None of this was right.

And yet…

“Do you have a name?” the knight asked.

The dragon nodded.

“Satya.”

—

“She should have been back by now,” Zarya said with a worried tone. “Fareeha must’ve found the right path, but what if the dragon was there and killed her right away?”

Jesse shook his head. “She ain’t reckless like that. She would’ve turned back and found us immediately if that were the case. Going at the dragon alone woulda been a death sentence.”

“Should we go through there and check?” Zarya asked as she turned towards Fareeha’s path.

“No,” Mako chimed in. “If she hasn’t returned, we have to-“

“Go straight home and make the King’s day,” a voice said. The three knights spun around to where the source of the voice was, and were greeted by Fareeha’s big smile. Fareeha lifted the dragon scale so the others could see, and they all let out a small gasp.

“You...took on the dragon alone?!” Zarya shrieked. “You could have died! What about the plan?”

“The dragon wasn’t that big. It was person-sized actually,” Fareeha replied. “It was sleeping on a big pile of gold, so I just walked over and stabbed it in the heart. But the dragon must’ve been made of magic, because as soon as I killed it, poof! Its body disappeared except for this big scale. At least I have something to take home.”

Zarya and Jesse cheered, and ran over to Fareeha to congratulate her with slaps on the back and hugs. Mako kept his distance, but he acknowledged her job well done with a nod. Fareeha laughed, and the small huddle disbanded. “Let’s hurry on home then,” she said to her comrades. “Let’s go ease Lord Reinhardt’s troubled mind.”

“Would love to go see the dragon’s treasure, but we don’t exactly got the means to carry any of it,” Jesse said as they all made their way out of the cave. “Maybe we should tell the King to send over some carriages so we can clean house.”

Fareeha choked a bit.

“Oh, but we have the festival coming up, and then the tournament right after, so we wouldn’t be able to send anyone over here for almost a month,” Zarya said sadly. “All the time needs to go into preparations.”

Fareeha sighed a breath of relief.

“Well no matter,” she said. “As long as the dragon has been slain, there will be a festival for us to go to!”

The group excitedly exited to reunite with their horses and begin their journey back home. As the other knights climbed onto their steeds, Fareeha paused to take one last look back at the cave.

_Wait about a week or so before you return to me._

Fareeha turned her head back to the front and placed the scale on one of the bags attached to her horse’s saddle. She climbed onto her horse, and made her way to the front of the pack.

As they rode, Fareeha began brainstorming her questions for the next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
